


PDA

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Flirting, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Name Changes, Prompt Fic, Same-Sex Marriage, Texting, brothers?, fifteen years later, lack of pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CasTheButler: “Future!Fic at some point Ian and Mickey decided to get married and Mickey takes Gallagher as his last name. People at Mickey’s work mistakenly think that Ian is Mickey’s brother (because they aren’t very PDA around anyone that isn’t Family or so close they can be included in family anyway.) The reactions he gets when they finally find out the truth aren’t what he expected"</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts).



> Here you are love! Hope you like it!!! <3

Mickey actually got married again. For real this time. 

 

After the last marriage to Svetlana he didn’t ever think he’d get married again. He never wanted to to begin with but he was forced to for his and Ian’s safety. 

 

This time however, he got to marry Ian. His best friend and true love. He never thought he’d get to marry someone he was so deeply in love with, especially when that someone was a man. He couldn’t have been more happy that he was free enough to actually marry Ian Gallagher. 

 

The pair moved further north, not north side, but it sure as fuck wasn’t south side and they were happy about that. They found a decent sized home; it has two stories, three bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, and living room. Ian and Mickey occupied the master bedroom, whilst 15 year old Yevgeny had one room, and the other bedroom had seven year old Melania. 

 

Mandy was definitely the best sister anyone could ask for since she became the men’s surrogate. Mandy’s eggs and Ian’s sperm created the beautiful Melania. She was now four, and looked like a mix of them; bright red hair that was straight, and these very strange eyes, they were sort of blue but sort of green, she was absolutely stunning. 

 

When they got married Mickey decided to change his name, he was no longer Mickey Milkovich, but Mickey Gallagher. Ian couldn’t believe Mickey actually wanted to do that, he was thrilled by it. Since Svetlana was no longer in the picture and he had full custody of Yev, he decided to change the boy’s last name to Gallagher as well. They were all Gallagher’s now; Mickey, Yev, and Melania. Ian and Mickey got married when Yev was four, and four years after that, Melania was born. Even Mandy became a Gallagher when she married Lip. Lip and Mandy got back together a couple years before she was asked to be her brothers surrogate. Lip wasn’t too happy about it but the alternative was Mickey’s sperm and Debbie’s eggs and he sure as fuck didn’t want that to happen. Lip proposed to Mandy when he had a stable, secure job. He wanted to make sure he could provide for her and give her a good home. 

 

At 33, Ian owns a gym (with the help of Lip) and also works as a trainer. At 35, Mickey works as an accountant. He’s always been good with numbers, and with the encouragement of Ian he actually did something about it.

 

———

 

It was Friday night and Ian brought Yev and Melania to Mandy and Lip’s so they could play with Mandy and Lip’s three year old son Maks. 

 

Ian had just sat on their sofa next to his brother when his phone vibrated in his jean pocket.

 

**Mickey:**

_I need you to meet me at McKibbins in an hour_

 

**Ian:**

_What, why? I just got to Lip’s with the kids_

 

**Mickey:**

_Good leave them there and come meet me_

 

**Ian:**

_You still didn’t say why_

 

**Mickey:**

_Guys from work wanna go out for drinks.. just come_

 

**Ian:**

_:) you miss me Mick?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Less and less. Just fucking be there in an hour_

 

**Ian:**

_Fine. Asshole <3_

 

**Mickey:**

_Love you fuckface_

 

**Ian:**

_I’ll fuck your face later ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Ur such an idiot_

 

“You guys mind watching the kids? Mickey just texted me, asked me to meet him at some Irish pub downtown,” Ian said to his brother. Mandy was in the kitchen making dinner.

 

“Mands! Douchebags want us to watch the kids,” Lip yelled.

 

Mandy poked her head out of the kitchen and said, “The fuck? I thought you were staying over?”

 

“Can’t. Mick just texted me, wants me to meet him. We’ll be back later to pick them up, don’t worry,” Ian said getting up.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother in law and said, “Yeah right. Knowing you two assholes you’re going to text me saying you’ll be by first thing in the morning.”

 

Ian smirked at her and said, “If you don’t mind.”

 

Mandy and Lip flipped him off. 

 

Ian laughed before going over to kiss Mandy goodbye. He said, “Love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Ian went over to his son, daughter, and nephew to say goodbye before patting his brother on the shoulder and exiting their home.

 

———

 

Mickey just arrived at the bar with some of his coworkers. He hoped Ian would get there soon. It’s not like he didn’t like his coworkers but he rather socialize with them if Ian was around. They loved Ian. Everyone loved Ian. He brightened up the room and conversations flowed when he was around.

 

His coworkers met Ian only a couple times since Mickey started working there. Mickey’s only gone out with these guys maybe four or five times and Ian has come twice. 

 

They sat down in the back terrace, it was the beginning of summer and it was very warm out tonight.

 

Mickey was there with four other guys; Mitch, Gabe, Cole, and Eli. 

 

“Ian coming?” Eli asked, he was tall like Ian and had blond hair and brown eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I texted him when we left the office,” Mickey said.

 

They went on to talking about random shit that Mickey barely paid attention to. They were looking at what foods to eat while they sipped on their pints of beer. 

 

Mickey felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ian.

 

“Hey, sorry the L took forever,” Ian said bending down to peck Mickey on the lips.

 

“Hey guys,” Ian said to the guys who starred at the duo wide-eyed.

 

Ian sat down in the available seat next to Mickey.

 

“The fuck are you guys looking at?” Mickey asked at their shocked expressions.

 

“Did you just kiss?” Cole asked. Cole was average height, a little taller than Mickey but was slimmer, he was tan and had grey eyes and brown curly hair.

 

“You got a problem with that?” Mickey asked. Mickey never mentioned the fact that he was gay but he figured they knew since he’s brought Ian around, and they saw their wedding rings.

 

“Kinda.. Dude that’s incest,” Cole said in a harsh whisper.

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked at the same time Ian said, “What?!” 

 

“You guys are brothers right? Mickey and Ian Gallagher,” Gabe said. Gabe had dark skin and a shaved head, with dark brown eyes.

 

Ian laughed and said, “No, we’re not brothers. We’re married.”

 

All four men let out a sigh of relief and said, “Oh.”

 

“Why the fuck would you think we were brothers? Just cause of the last name?” Mickey asked.

 

“Well that, and you never said you were gay dude. We knew you were married cause of the ring and we know you have kids cause you’ve mentioned them but you never said anything about Ian,” Eli said.

 

“You met him like twice already,” Mickey said, stating the obvious.

 

“Obviously but he introduced himself as ‘Ian Gallagher’ and you guys never showed any PDA or anything. Plus I know a ‘Fiona Gallagher’, went to school with her way back when. I know she has like four brothers or something, figured you were one since you sorta look alike,” Mitch said. Mitch was the tallest in the group. He was very built and had black hair and green eyes.

 

“Fiona’s my sister, and yeah we’re four brothers. Me, Lip, Carl, and Liam,” Ian said.

 

“Our mistake,” Mitch said, “How is Fiona?”

 

“She’s good. Just had her own kid, after taking care of all of us for forever,” Ian said.

 

“Wait hold up. So do you guys not- like care that I’m gay?” Mickey said.

 

Cole looked at Mickey confused and said, “Why would we? To each their own man. I got gay dads, they’re the best.”

 

“Yeah, we would have cared if you were married to your brother,” Gabe said and everyone laughed.

 

“So you changed your name to Gallagher when you got married huh? I guess we know who tops and who bottoms,” Eli said with a wink.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said flipping them the bird when they started to laugh.

 

“What was your name before you changed it?” Mitch asked.

 

“Milkovich,” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“Oh shit! No wonder you changed your name,” Mitch said. The other three men nodded their heads.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I changed it cause I wanted to. Had nothing to do with the name itself man.” That was not totally the truth. Mickey had wanted to change it for two reasons; first because he wanted to be rid of anything his father gave him, and second because he wanted to feel like he was part of a real family, and the Gallagher’s were just that, a real family. They included him in the family the minute Mickey stepped up and took care of Ian through his first depressive episode. They included Yev into the family and they gave them their blessing when they got married. 

 

The conversation moved onto a new topic and Ian put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders.

 

Mickey turned to look at Ian and saw him smiling at him.

 

“What?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian moved in closer and whispered in his ear, “We have the house to ourselves tonight.”

 

Ian pulled back and saw Mickey smirk at him before Mickey kissed him sweetly on the lips.

 

“We know we said we don’t care that you guys are gay and married and so in love but we don’t need to see it, shit,” Gabe said to the pair.

 

Ian and Mickey flipped them off before kissing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
